


they both die at the end

by doodlesoop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bisexuality, Homosexuality, Lance and Keith both get death-cast calls, M/M, PTSD, Pidge uses she/her pronouns, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, They Both Die at the End AU, This is my first work on this site, cut me some slack, deathcast au, happy ending ?, ill add more tags as the story goes on, its really angsty, this is kinda sad but not, this might hurt you idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlesoop/pseuds/doodlesoop
Summary: “Hello, I’m calling from Death-Cast. I regret to inform you that sometime in the next twenty-four hours, you will be meeting an untimely death. On behalf of everyone here at Death-Cast, we are so sorry to lose you. Live this day to the fullest, okay Lance?”His heart settles down a bit, even though he feels for this Lance person.“You’ve got the wrong person.”Desperate key tapping caused by manicured nails could be heard on the other side of the line, followed by a short and curt sigh. The female voice speaks up again.“My deepest apologies, You are Keith Kogane right?”And just like that, all of Keith’s hopes had been obliterated.





	they both die at the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, so I recently read the book ‘They both die at the end’ So I thought that would be excellent to write about with klance. (Sarcasm).
> 
> Idk where I’m really going with this fic, but if any of y’all catch mistakes or have any ideas for the story, please comment and let me know!
> 
> Anyways enjoy and hopefully I don’t fuck this up. Any triggering scenes will be tagged and put in the notes before the chapter.
> 
> Speaking of which, there’s a small suicide mention in this chapter.

A simple day is all it can take for something huge to happen. It doesn’t result in what someone would typically expect from the start of the day to the end, and a twitch in the present can always result in a ball of yarn to be unrolled. The same happens as always, people wake up and take everything they know and own for granted until something decides to snatch it away from them in seconds.

Of course, this does not happen to others, and they never learn from their mistakes or learn that they could lose everything and anything that they have in their possession. It really makes someone think whether they are actually the lucky ones or not, that they don’t ever have to experience that loss. Believing in luck usually ends in the opposite effect for humans, whereas in it’s better to just ignore the fact of anything wrong happening ever.

In short, the world is unfair and it sucks.

The world is a place where someone, just shy of turning 18 by a few days, can receive a call telling them they are going to perish sometime between now and 24 hours from then.

If someone receives a call from Death-Cast, not only is it a wake up call, but a loud blaring alarm that won’t shut the fuck up until you finally face it and wait for your ‘untimely end.’ One minute ago, Keith was about the click the send button that held along with it a suicide note.

That was before the ringtone that everyone knows too damn well began to ring in his pocket, the chime that was seen in movies as a cliche plot device that had the audience rolling their eyes. That was until they stepped out of the theatre and heard the same tone ring form their pockets. It’s something that no one expects to hear until ‘later’. Later as in never expecting it until you’re old and grown and accomplished everything you could have ever wanted to in life.

So just when Keith was about to end his own life, someone thought they’d do it for him. That was the most ironic thing about this.

After letting the caller go to voicemail three times, he finally picked up the phone, almost dropping it from fumbling it open with shaking hands.

There was a sound at the other end of the line, almost sounding like someone who was clearing their throat. It was nice to know that his death announcement would be scripted by a bored Harold.

“Hello?” Trying to sound normal when answering your phone was already troublesome enough for Keith, but knowing that he was staring at death straight in the eye wasn’t necessarily something you could mask with a persona. He was setting himself up for embarrassment in front of some unsympathetic stranger.

There was a sound at the other end of the line, almost sounding like someone who was clearing their throat. It was nice to know that his death announcement would be scripted by a bored Harold.

“Hello, I’m calling from the Death-Cast. I regret to inform you that sometime in the next twenty-four hours, you will be meeting an untimely death. On behalf of everyone here at Death-Cast, we are so sorry to lose you. Live this day to the fullest, okay Lance?”

His heart settles down a bit, calming the thumping that was beating at his chest. Relief fills his body, even though he feels for this Lance person.

“You’ve got the wrong person.”

Desperate key tapping caused by manicured nails could be heard on the other side of the line, followed by a short and curt sigh. The female voice speaks up again.

“My deepest apologies, You are Keith Kogane right?”

And just like that, all of Keith’s hopes had been obliterated.

His mouth felt too dry to speak.

“Keith, please confirm that this is indeed you. I have to make other calls tonight.”


End file.
